Mockingjay:If Katniss Was Captured Insted of Peeta
by Mrs. Allison Mellark
Summary: Katniss has been captured by the capitol instead of Peeta and is about to be publicly executed for her part in the rebellion,... or is she?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_this is Mockingjay part one from Peeta's perspective and katniss was captured at the end of Catching Fire instead of Peeta.I know its a little short but its just an intro to the story. Let me know if you guys like it so far and ill keep writing. ENJOY  
_

With all the time Ive had to think about today i still cant decide whether ill be relieved or my pain will become unbearable.

Today is the day of Katniss's execution. The capitol has been torchering her for six weeks now since she blew up the arena and was captured by President Snow while i was picked up by the people of district thirteen. The worst of it was every time she was torched is was aired on live television for all to see, including me, especially me.

I only found out about this three weeks ago when I heard her screaming. I kept telling myself that I was only dreaming, but there was no way I was going to risk it. I ran as fast as i possibly could down the hallway to where the bloodcurdling screams where coming from. As soon as I reached the door I flung it open the door and as soon as the door shut behind me I saw her. Her face was as beautiful as ever with out make-up and her eyes had a certain softness to them that made my heart melt. I considered that for a moment i had been murdered in my sleep and was sent to my own personal heaven where Katniss and I were safe, untroubled, and in love, but then I registered her eyes held pain and fear, and she was dripping in blood.

I remembered how helpless I felt at that moment. I remember going crazy and cussing every word i can think of to anyone who dared get near me, I remember nearly killing Haymitch with some sharp object that came from the table which I smashed.

Haymitch. Sad how one of the only two people you can trust takes everything from you. My father is dead, my district is dead, the girl I love with be dead within the hour, and I plan on being dead within two hours.

I grab the first shirt i can find and slide it over my head. I haven't really cared so much about looks lately. I open my door and head towards Coins office where I will watch the ceremony live. I can feel the eyes of everyone on my back as I walk all of them feeling sorry for me, I even heard one girl start crying until her older sister made her be silent. Oddly I feel as if im being the one marched to the front of the presidents mansion with fifty guns aimed at my head, and all of the capitol citizens for once feeling sorry that a child from a district must die.

I reach Coins office to find Haymitch, Coin, and Plutarch all sitting watching the static on the television screen and not even looking up to see me enter.

I sit in the chair farthest away from anyone and as if on cue the capitol seal is shown while the anthem plays. My hands ball up into fists and my fingernails dig into my palm. I grit my teeth and prepare for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

_This part is from katnisses perspective during my whole story I'm going to be switching off characters perspectives to whoever I believe would best describe the situation and setting, other than that enjoy the story and I'm sorry it's kind of late I've had a lot of schoolwork lately. ENJOY _

My writs hurt from the hand cuffs digging into them as I was shoved by masked Peacekeepers to the front of the capitol building were President Snow stood wearing a victorious grin.

I couldn't help but notice a golden gun that had been neatly placed on a soft blue pillow laced in golden ribbons upon a marble pedestal next to the new platform which stood in front of the president's mansion. 

I knew this is the end and I honestly didn't care. I was glad that the suffering was over mostly because I couldn't bear the thought of Peeta watching tears of pain roll down my eyes although no matter how hard I try to keep a straight face and keep still. I know how he must be hurting right now and that's the one thing I can't stand.

I could really care less about the rebellion. Of course I'm not siding with the capitol but the rebels are just as bad as the president himself.

I finally arrived at the stairs were two new masked peacekeepers walked me up the stairs and guided me to the white platform were Snow was waiting with a smile so huge it made me question if he was completely sane at the moment.

The two peacekeepers still held a tight grip on each side of my arms. President Snow began a whole speech that I zoned out because I knew it was for Peeta and the rebels. I knew he was basically saying ''I win and you lose because I'm about to kill Katniss Everdeen.''

He finally ended his speech and a boy dressed in a ridiculous blue uniform walked onto the stage and handed the president the golden gun.

The two peacekeepers' pushed me to my knees and held down my shoulders as Snow walked up onto the platform and lowed the gun to the balk of my head where my sweaty and tangled hair was tied up into a simple pony tail so that everyone in Panem could see my face.

I closed my eyes and saw only one thing, Peetas face. I heard the drums begin and held on to the angel in my head.

All of the sudden I hear five gunshots go off and tensed preparing to pass on but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and Finnick was standing in front of me along with Gale. I smiled ''GALE!''I shouted.

He smiled and hugged me, ''you aren't leaving me that easy,''

All of the sudden I heard another gunshot and gale was on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"GALE!" I screamed but there was no response. I grabbed his shirts collar and shook him back and forth, still no answer. Finnick pushed me aside and flung Gale over his shoulder.

All of the sudden I was back in the arena and Peeta was on the ground and his heart wasn't moving, panic rushed through me. Peeta! Surly he was here trying to help rescue me. I searched the crowed of chaos but I couldn't see him anywhere. The second a peacekeeper saw him he would be shot through the heart. Clearly Snows plan to execute the both of us had failed but because of Peetas presence here, his dream is very likely to come true.

"He's not here," Finnick said reading my expression. He then grabbed my arm and together we ran toward a hovercraft landing next to a building to the left of the president's mansion. I lost count of how many guns were fired but none of the hit me or Finnick. I wish I could say the same for Gale.

I watched as the hovercraft attendants' worked on him. One lady with soft brown hair eventually had the decency to tell me he's going to be fine after I spent an hour waiting with tears running down my eyes. "You can see him now," she said. I walked over to the bed with clean white sheets, It been a long time since I've slept with a blanket that's clean. He had a large bandage around his muscular chest. I grabbed his hand and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Catnip," he whispered. "You saved my life," I whispered back.

"Yeah I know and do you know why I saved you Katniss?" "No why?" I asked.

"Because I love you Katniss," this made me laugh "I love you too Gale," he had a confused expression on his face "after all you are my cousin."

He keep on staring at my confused almost like he was waiting for me to laugh because what I said was a joke but it wasn't joking Its true Gale is my cousin.

NO I DID NOT CHANGE ANYTHING FROM THE PREVIOS BOOKS GALE IS NOT REALLY HER COUSIN


	4. Chapter 4

PEETAS PERSPECTIVE

I couldn't believe what I just saw on the screen. All I could think about was that Katniss is alive and she's on her way to me right now. My entire life changed in a meer five seconds. She was coming to me and I would see her beautiful eyes again, and maybe even her smile. I knew Katniss was not mine but that doesn't mean ill fight for her until the day I die. I used to accept the fact that Katniss will never love me but now that I know what it feels like to lose her im not giving up.

"When do you think they'll be here?"I asked Haymitch. Haymitch and I apologized to each other when we figured out what had happened for the past hard months and now seem to be on relativity good terms.

Haymitch laughed and said, "I don't know but I'm just glad they're coming."

"True," I laughed along with him.

For once in a long time I was happy. I wonder how happy I will be when she's here right beside me smiling, her eyes filled with happiness instead of pain, Her running up to receive a hug from Prim. These are the memories I want for her, and none of them involve the capitol.

After five minutes of me living in the future, Delly Cartwright ran in and yelled "There here!"

I jumped out of my seat and ran down the hallway to the hovercraft entrance. As soon as I got there I saw her beautiful eyes and they looked like they were searching for something. For a monument I thought she wanted me to run up to her and kiss her until someone told us to go inside, that she had changed her mind and loved me back. I began to run towards her but then I hesitated she wasn't looking for me she was looking for Prim or her Mother. I knew this reunion would be bitter sweet for me.

Her eyes were still searching until they rested on me. Her frown turned into a giant grin and she ran as fast as she could to me. She slammed into me hard and began to kiss me. Her actions confused me until her soft lips touch mine then I forgot the rebellion, and I forgot that this made no sense all I could think about was the angel of my dreams missed me and wanted me, and because of that nothing else mattered.


	5. UpdateSummary

UPDATE:

Now that I have the first few chapters done and some people seem to be a tad bit confused I decided to make a summary on what's happened so far in simple wording.

Chapter 1: Katniss was captured by the capitol and Peeta was picked up by district 13 at the end of Catching Fire instead of the other way around. The chapter begins with Peeta thinking about how the capitol is going to execute Katniss today and he plans to kill himself shortly after she is dead. The chapter ends with Peeta walking into Coin's office, sitting down, and watching the static until the capitols seal appears.

Chapter 2: This chapter is from Katniss's perspective as she is shoved to the front of the president's mansion by two masked Peacekeepers. Once she arrives there, President Snow gives a long speech about the rebellion meant for the rebels and Peeta (who we know from Chapter 1 is watching this live). President Snow is just about to pull the trigger when Katniss hears a gunshot and looks up to see the two masked Peacekeepers take off their masks revealing they are really Gale and Finnick coming to her rescue. The chapter ends with Katniss overjoyed by the fact the Gale is there until there is another gunshot and Gale is on the floor. (Yes Gale was shot, No it didn't kill him, YET lol)

Chapter 3:  In this chapter Finnick grabs the unconscious Gale and fling him over his shoulder. Katniss suddenly has a flashback to the games when it was Peeta who was unconscious and Finnick saved his life. The memory brings Katniss's thoughts to Peeta and she thinks surly he would come and help rescue her and she knows the whole place will target him. Finnick assures Katniss that Peetas not here so they run together towards a hovercraft ready to take them to district 13 where Peeta is watching this all on screen. Once they are inside the hovercraft, doctors' work on Gale to save him while Katniss waits. A lady who was working on Gale informs Katniss that he's fine and she can see him now. The chapter ends with Gale telling Katniss he saved her because he loves her and she laughed in response to this and said that she loves him too, after all they are cousins. (Gale isn't really her cousin, but she truly believes they're family.)

Chapter 4: In this chapter Peeta is in awe over everything he just saw on screen. He knew that Katniss was coming to district 13 and that she was alive. He and Haymich apologized to each other and now were friends. Peeta continues to think of Katniss and her bright future now that she was away from the capitol. Delly Cartwright, a longtime friend of his, runs into the room and yells "they're here." Peeta runs to the the hovercraft landing station to see Katniss who seems to be looking for someone. Peeta automatically thinks it's him that she wants and she finally loves him back, but he quickly corrects himself and knows that's very unlikely and he decides that now he knows what it feels like without her, he's always going to fight for her love. The chapter ends with Katniss finally laying eyes on Peeta, and to Peetas confusion running up to him and kissing him, and then all Peeta can think about is Katniss.


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss's Perspective

My entire homecoming was so amazing that I was scared it was just a dream and I would wake up to find myself alone and scared in my prison cell in the Capital.

I had lost track of how many times I've hugged Prim or my mother. I was reunited with so many people I had thought I would never see again. President Snow had told me that everyone had died in the bombing of my district, including Peeta, but I knew that wasn't true. I had to beleive it wasn't, or I would have lost my sanity.

Today I know is going to be hard, but I have to go. I need to see what has become of my home with my own eyes. I need to see what the rebels caused.

It sickenss me that we have to stay here with these people, I hate every single person from District 13. We have suffered for so long and they didn't lift a finger to help us. We watched our chilren die for 75 years while they hid like vermin underground. And now, they decided to take away Peeta's life and my life so they could use us like game peices and decide our fate. This makes me think of my first trip to The Hunger Games when Peeta told me. "Only I keep wishing I could think of a way to...to show the Capitol they don't own me. That I'm more than just a peice in their games." Thats what the two of us have been what seems like forever now. Just two peices of a game.

We finally arrived at District 12 and held my breath. I had avoided looking out the window but I suppose I can't put this off any longer. I climed down the ladder and as soon as my feet landed on the ground I couldn't even tell where in the district we were. Peeta, who had been closly behind me was seeing this for the first time too. I watched him slowly walk up to one of the piles of rubble and fall to his knees. I then recognized the bakery sign and decited to let him mourn for his family in peace. I had my own morning to do. Now knowing where I was I walked back to my home, not my house in Victors Village, but my home that I had lost my father in, shared countless laughes with Prim, and that I one day had been happy in.

It was mostly rubble now, all of my mothers dresses, Prims pets, all evidence that my father existed,...was gone. This broke my heart and I fell to the floor crying. I was glad I hadn't brought Peeta with me because I didn't want him to see me like this, or anyone for that matter. Hopless and lost, in despare. I wanted to give up right then, I wanted to just lay there and die. Suddly something moved in the corner of my blurry eye. I turned around to see Buttercup, Prim's cat ugly as ever. I smiled and picked her up. "You are one lucky cat."

I picked her up and brought her back to the hovercraft. Prim would be exstatic. I put the cat into the hovercraft and went back for Peeta. He was still on his knees but further back int the shop, I went over to him.

As I apporched I saw Peeta was holding his father in his arms crying. "He's done so much for me and he gets killed because of me," Peeta whispered. We went back to the hovercarft and got the attendedtss to help us burry Peetas father.

We sat by his grave and cried in eachothers arms. I hated everything that had happened to us. Why out of all of the children did Prims name have to be picked, and why out of all the names was Peetas name picked? Why do we have to suffer. Feeling angry now at everything I knew what I was going to do next. I was going to kill Coin.


End file.
